the beauty mermand and prince
by Alika Malik
Summary: Dongeng little mermaid memang indah pada akhirnya tapi awal yang menyakitkan itulah dongeng kehidupan suho duyung kecil yang selalu di buru pemerintah, apakah akan ada pangeran yang menolongnya?. krisho fic, otp-ku ngak ketinggalan. twoshoot


Title :the beauty mermand and prince

Content: Main cast: kris wu, suho, chanyeol and yunho

pairing : krisho

genre: fantasy anf tragedy

s

u

h

o

!

di lautan northblue terlihat sebuah pulau kecil yang terlihat sangat indah, pohon super besar tumbuh di tengah-tengah pulau itu menutupi 1/4 bagian pulau, pohon itu sumber kehidupan penduduk pulau karena akarnya bisa menyaring air laut menjadi air tawar, buahnya juga berguna untuk membuat makanan pokok, bukan hanya itu badan pohon juga di jadikan rumah, sekolah dan perpustakaan mengingat pohon itu lebih besar dari 10 gedung berjejer.

di atas pucuk pohon itu seorang anak yatim piatu berusia 8 tahun duduk termenung melihat orang-orang beraktivitas di bawah sana, rambut merahnya menari-nari terkena hembusan angin, kulit putihnya tak akan menghitam terkena pancaran sinar matahari padahal siang itu sangat panas, ia menatap sedih anak-anak yang sedang belajar di bawah sana, ia tidak sekolah bukan karena tidak punya uang, sekolahan itu gratis untuk siapa saja bagi yang mau belajar, tapi suho nama anak itu tidak mau sekolah ( dia belajar di suatu tempat ) ia ingin sekolah tapi dulu saat dia menginjak kekelasnya semua orang menjauhinya dan juga beberapa orang takut padanya, dia bukan anak biasa, orang-orang menyebutnya monster karena dia bisa bicara dengan ikan, bisa bicara dengan ombak, menyelam berjam-jam dalam air tak takut kehabisan nafas bahkan dia berteman dengan semua mahluk air bahkan burung camar juga.  
suho memang bukan manusia biasa dia keturunan nimfa laut yaitu duyung, ayahnya nelayan dan ibunya seorang duyung, mereka meninggal di tembak mati oleh angkatan laut yang mengangap ibunya bahaya ayahnya tentu berusaha melindungi tapi tetap saja orang-orang bersenjata itu memang tak mengenal belas kasihan.  
setiap hari dari pagi sampai sore suho selalu duduk di atas puncak pohon menghindari gunjingan orang-orang yang menyebutnya monster, setiap hari dia menghabiskan waktunya di atas bahkan ia membuat rumah kecil agar tak kepanasan dan kehujanan, dia akan turun setelah sekolah sudah bubar dan anak-anak kembali ke rumah.  
walau dia menjadi gunjingan bukan berarti tak ada yang peduli , ia tinggal di rumah pohon bersama taeyeon noona dan profesor park junsoo kepala sekolah dan pemilik rumah pohon orangnya sangat ramah, merekalah yang merawatnya sejak kecil dan mengajarinya menulis, menghitung dan membaca , suho sangat menyukai buku terutama buku dongeng little mermaid yang merupakan harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki dari orang tuanya.

" suho-ah turunlah waktunya makan malam " teriak taeyeon noona dari bawah, suho menyadarkan lamunanya tak terasa langit sudah gelap dia melewatkan matahari terbenam, suho bangkit dari tempat favoritnya lalu masuk ke lubang batang yang ternyata itu perosotan panjang menuju ke ruang makan makan langsung.

syuuutttt

tap

suho mendarat dengan sempurna di hadapan taeyeon, gadis itu tersenyum lalu menuntunya ke meja makan.

" hari ini aku masak sup rumput laut kesukaanmu " suho bersorak senang dan menyendok sup banyak-banyak ke dalam mangkoknya sampai penuh, taeyeon tertawa melihatnya, suho pasti takut supnya akan di habiskan oleh profesor park semua.  
" jangan rakus begitu, bagi profesor supnya " kata taeyeon, suho mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia tidak mau membaginya, taeyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelucuan anak itu " hei, kau masih tidak mau membaginya padaku? " profesor park tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di depan taeyeon, profesor park mengambil sendok dan pura-pura akan mengambil sup milik suho, suho segera mengamankan supnya, 2 orang dewasa itu tertawa.

.

malamnya

taeyeon berada di kamar suho, setiap malam ia selalu menemani suho membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, yaitu cerita tentang little mermaid, dia sangat penasaran dengan sosok duyung walau dirinya juga keturunan duyung tapi dirinya tak bisa mengubah kakinya menjadi ekor ikan ( dia menangap gen manusia lebih mendominasi dari pada gen ikan ), dia juga tak menemukan sosok duyung di dasar lautan padahal ia sudah berkali-kali menyelam mencari keberadaan mereka.

" sudah malam kau harus tidur " kata taeyeon menaikan selimut suho hinga sebatas dada lalu mematikan lampu nakas, mencium keningnya, taeyeon beranjak keluar membiarkan suho sendirian di kamar .  
taeyeon berjalan menuju ruang kerja profesor, terlihat pintu itu tak tertutup sepenuhnya, taeyeon memasuki ruangan itu dengan pelan.  
terlihat beberapa kertas bertebaran di lantai, buku-buku bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas meja, taeyeon melangkah lebih dekat mencari keberadaan sang profesor

" profesor park " panggilnya lirih dan terdengar suara dembuman buku yang terjatuh dan kursi yang berderit buru-buru, sepertinya sang profesor terkejut, taeyeon mendekatinya dan ia terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu " profesor? "  
" ya, taeyeon ada apa?" jawab profesor dengan senyuman yang di paksakan, taeyeon menatapnya curiga " apa ada sesuatu yang salah? " tanya taeyeon " tidak " jawab profesor tapi taeyeon menangkap kegugupan di nada bicara profesor " ada apa profesor?, apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi ? "

" tidak ada " elak profesor " profesor? "  
" tidak ada apa-apa ok " taeyeon tidak menyerah dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar, tidak biasanya profesor park memiliki rahasia.  
" apakah ada sesuatu? "profesor park menghela nafas, membohongi taeyeon memang tak semudah membohongi suho

" ini " profesor menyerahkan secarik kertas pada taeyeon, taeyeon menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar, dia tahu itu berita buruk walau dia belum membacanya.  
" besok pemerintah pusat akan datang meminta pulau ini untuk di hadiah ulang tahun putra mahkota " kata profesor pelan, taeyeon membelalakan matanya tak percaya " dia menyuruh kita semua segera pindah sebelum di usir paksa " katanya lagi.  
" kita akan pergi besok aku sudah mengepak barang-barangmu dan suho, aku sudah memanggil orang dermaga menyiapkan kapal untuk mempersiapkan kita pindah "  
" aku tidak mau pergi" kata taeyeon tiba-tiba " suho pasti akan sedih bila meninggalkan pulau ini, baginya pulau ini adalah orang tuanya "  
" lebih baik aku mati dari pada menyerahkan hartaku pada mereka, mereka adalah pemerintah yang munafik yang tak pernah peduli pada kami, mereka selalu merampas harta kami, mereka juga selalu membunuh orang-orang yang menentangnya, aku tidak rela menyerahkan pulau ini, lebih baik aku mati " teriak taeyeon marah dengan air mata yang berurai deras, profesor park menghela nafas.  
" tapi suho harus tetap hidup " " iya, tenang saja aku akan membujuknya menaiki kapal yang terpisah dengan penduduk, dia pasti takut" jawab taeyeon lalu mereka mulai berkemas membereskan barang-barang profesor yang berserakan.

.

ke esokan harinya

sebuah kapal besar berlayar di lautan atlantik menuju pulau kecil di daratan northblue, mereka orang-orang pemerintahan yang sedang mejalani tugas mengambil lahan/pulau untuk hadiah ulang tahun sang putra mahkota yang ke 10 tahun.

" tuan muda, anda tak seharusnya ikut dalam pengambilan pulau, sebaiknya anda melihat saat kami sudah selesai merenovasinya " kata kepala pelayan yang setia menemani sang tuan muda, namja kecil berusia 10 tahun mendengus tanda dia tidak mau " itu miliku jadi terserah aku " katanya ketus, kepala pelayan membungkuk dan meminta maaf.  
" kris, paman kang benar seharusnya kita datang setelah semuanya sudah selesai di bangun " kata chanyeol temanya yang juga ikut karena di paksa kris untuk menemaninya membenarkan perkataan paman kang si kepala pelayan tadi " aku tidak mau chanyeol. itu terlalu lama " kata kris sang tuan muda, chanyeol mendesah dia memang tidak pernah menang berdebat dengan tuan muda yang keras kepala itu.  
laksamana kapal jung yunho menghampirinya ia tak pernah mengangap kris tuanya dia juga tak pernah memberi hormat padanya, baginya kris hanya seorang anak kecil jadi seharusnya dia yang menghormatinya dan bukan sebaliknya itulah yang membuat kris tak menyukai laksamana jung.

" ada apa jung ?" katanya dengan sangat tak sopan, laksaman jung mencoba sabar dengan sikap anak muda ini " tidak, hanya ingin menanyakan apakah anda nyaman dengan perjalan dengan kapalku?" jawab laksamana jung " sangat membosankan, tak ada pelayan-pelayan wanita di sini, tak ada musik dan tempat permainan " katanya dengan nada congkak yang menjadi ciri khas pangeran sombong ini " tak ada hal seperti itu di sini karena ini kapalku dan aku tidak suka membawa sesuatu yang tidak perlu " jawab laksaman jung datar, sepertinya dia ingin beragumen dengan sang tuan muda, kris mengeram kesal, laksamana jung tersenyum kemenangan " satu lagi, kita sebentar lagi sampai jadi bersiaplah " katanya lagi lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pangeran " ingatkan aku chanyeol untuk memecatnya saat nanti aku menjadi raja " katanya dengan marah chanyeol yang mengerti mood tuanya tidak baik segera menganguk.

.

orang-orang berjalan berbondong-bondong memasuki kapal. berita itu memang sudah di bertahukan kepada penduduk sejak subuh tadi sehingga mereka punya waktu berkemas.

" suho-ah kita harus menaiki kapal ini jadi jangan takut oke " kata taeyeon yang mengengam tangan suho,mereka sedang berjalan menuju kapal yang akan membawa mereka ke pulau baru, suho berjalan di belakang taeyeon dia masih takut dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang selalu mengunjingnya walau ini bukan waktu yang tepat.  
suho mengoyang-goyangkan tangan taeyeon yang mengengam tanganya, taeyeon berbalik dan menatap bocah itu, ia tahu suho masih belum mengerti kenapa dia harus pergi.

" kau akan mengerti nanti, kita hanya pergi sementara tenang saja semuanya baik-baik saja " jelas taeyeon menenangkan anak itu, suho mengeleng kuat, dia tahu taeyeon berbohong, ia tahu mereka tak akan kembali ke pulau ini ,suho melepas gengaman tangan teoyeon dan berlari menjauhi dermaga, taeyeon berteriak dan mengejarnya

" SUHO-AH!" teriaknya dan mengejar suho, suho lari ke rumah pohon masuk ke tangga rahasia yang menghubungkan ke tempat favoritnya di atas pucuk pohon, taeyeon mendesah ia tak bisa mengejar suho karena tangga rahasia itu sangat kecil dan sempit orang dewasa tak akan bisa melewatinya.

" taeyeon kenapa kau masih disini? " tanya profesor park yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia terkejut melihat taeyeon masih di rumah yang seharusnya sudah menaiki kapal

" suho tidak mau pergi " jawab taeyeon pelan, profesor menghela nafas " seharusnya tidak kau katakan alasanya "  
" aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya" taeyeon mulai marah dan langsung terdiam menyesal " jika dia masih disini, mereka pasti akan membunuhnya " kata profesor park lirih " aku tahu" " ayo kita mencarinya " taeyeon lalu beranjak hendak mencari suho, dan tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi mereka, profesor berjalan mendekati pintu lalu membukanya, profesor terkejut mendapati sejumlah orang di depanya, para tentara angkatan laut mengawal sang utusan pemerintah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka,

" selamat siang tuan park joongso, kami datang atas perintah " kata sang laksaman sopan memperlihatkan senyum menawanya, dia masih terlihat muda, tampan , berwibawa, dan tenang " namaku jung yunho " profesor dan taeyeon hanya diam mematung.  
" lama tak bertemu " desisnya .

sementara itu

suho kesal, ia tidak mau pergi dari pulau, seharusnya itu hal yang bagus semua orang telah pergi jadi dia bisa bebas di pulau ini tapi kenapa taeyeon noona malah menyuruhnya pergi juga,pikirnya kesal lalu memukul-mukul boneka taddy bearnya yang sudah usang melampiaskan kekesalanya, begitu kekesalan terlampiaskan ia mendadak ingin menangis tapi ia tahan kuat-kuat dia sudah berjanji tak akan pernah menangis, suho memaksa tersenyum lalu menatap buku dongeng kesayanganya, buku itu selalu berhasil meredakan emosinya lalu mendekapnya erat seolah dia sedang mendekap orang tuanya, bocah kecil itu tidak mengetahui alasanya.

DHUUUU

suho mendongak mendengar suara keras dari pantai dia tahu itu suara kapal, ia menghela nafas lega, dia menduga kapal yang mengankut penduduk pulau sudah berangkat jadi ia tak perlu ikut mereka tapi dugaanya salah, di dermaga sana 5 kapal super besar baru menepi yang sepertinya bukan kapal yang mengangkut penduduk pulau melaikan kapal milik pemerintah terlihat dari layar dan bendera di atas kapal itu, tanganya mengepal kuat ia tak menyukai mereka karena mereka telah membawa orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang mereka tak mengembalikanya ( mereka tak pulang )matanya membulat begitu melihat 2 orang yang sangat di sayangi di seret paksa oleh orang berseragam itu menuju kapal mereka taeyeon dan profesor park , suho mendadak takut ia teringat ke jadian 5 tahun yang lalu orang tuanya di seret paksa menuju kapal, suho bergegas turun tak lupa membawa bukunya, dia pikir dia bisa mencegah mereka.

suho berlari menghampiri mereka, dia tak bisa teriak lalu mengejar mereka, taeyeon terus memberontak.

taeyeon tersentak begitu ada tangan mungil yang mengengam tanganya

" SUHO-AH!?" pekiknya terkejut, tidak menyangka anak itu tiba-tiba ada di sana

' noona jangan pergi' katanya mengunakan bahsa isyarat lalu beralih menatap profesor ' profesor juga '

BRUK

taeyeon jatuh berlutut di depan suho dan tiba-tiba menangis " kenapa kau kemari? " katanya denga marah suho terkesiap " kau anak nakal, seharusnya kau mendengar kata-kataku " kata taeyeon membentak suho " kalau kau nakal, tak ada lagi sup rumput laut untukmu, tak ada lagi hadiah natal untukmu, tak ada lagi sweter biru untukmu tak-...hiks..." taeyeon tak leluasa bicara lagi, dia sengaja membentak suho agar anak itu pergi, tapi anak itu diam tak bergeming bibirnya bergetar matanya berkaca-kaca.

" wah. sudah cukupkah dramanya? " laksamana jung memberinya apluse dengan drama dadakan itu " sepertinya dia anak duyung itukan? " katanya lagi dengan aura menyeramkan lalu mendekati suho " oh benar, dia rambutnya aneh merah terang, kulitnya juga terlalu lembab, kau seperti seo-"

plak

" jangan menyentuhnya " taeyeon menyentak tangan pria itu kasar dan menarik suho bersembunyi di belakangnya " biarkan dia pergi "  
laksamana jung tersenyum menyeringai " maaf nona itu tidak bisa, tugasku bukan membunuh duyung kali ini, jadi bisakah aku tahan dulu? " " TIDAK AKAN AKU SERAHKAN! " teriak taeyeon murka

DOR

" TAEYEONNNN " profesor membelalak tak percaya laksaman berhati dingin itu menembak taeyeon, taeyeon tergeletak di hadapan suho dengan kepala berlumuran darah, suho tentu terkejut dia mematung

" aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang bodoh yang sok melindungi nyawa orang yang akan membawa petaka " ucap laksaman jung dingin " dan kau park joongso salah satunya " kali ini pistol itu di arahkan tepat di kepala profesor park, profesor park memenjamkan matanya sudah siap mati, ia tahu pria di depanya jung yunho adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun.

DOR

" HUWAAAAAAAAAA PO,PO " tangis suho histeris, kali ini ia tahu 2 orang tersayangnya kesakitan ( dia belum mengerti kematian ), suho mendekati profesor park yang sekarat, yunho tak menembak kepalanya sama seperti taeyeon dia sengaja menembak lengan kirinya.  
" pergi! pergi! " usir profesor park menyuruh suho pergi walau percuma, suho mengeleng masih sambil menangis, suho memang tidak bisa bicara dengan lancar , para penduduk mengancam akan memotong lidahnya kalau dia bicara karena keturunan nimfa adalah pemikat yang menjerumuskan manusia oleh suara/nyayianya yang berarti petaka.

.

" chanyeol, ingatkan aku untuk memecat jung yunho " " iya aku tahu kris, kau sudah mengatakanya berkali-kali dan aku tak mungkin lupa jadi tak usah mengingatkanya lagi " jawab chayeol jengah, kris mengerutu sepanjang jalan karena yunho tidak mau menepi kapalnya dan terpaksa kris dan chanyeol memakai sekoci agar sampai pulau.  
" akan kubunuh si jung itu " gerutunya, chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang sedang kesal itu " bukankah tunanganmu juga bermarga jung ?" kata chanyeol, kris melotot menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuh " tunangan? siapa yang mau bertunangan dengan si jung itu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikahi jessica" serunya lantang " baiklah tak usah kau kesal begitu" " kudengar dari ibuku di pulau ini ada seekor duyung yang sangat cantik, wah aku tidak pernah melihat duyung, bukankah duyung itu mahluk mitos? kalaupun ada dan dia mendarat ke pulau itu pertanda bahaya, dia memiliki suara ultra sonic yang menyeramkan dan juga mampu menciptakan badai " kris tak menghiraukan ocehan chanyeol dia terus menghentak-hentakan kakinya, sepatu boots mahalnya basah karena dia harus berenang ke tepi menarik sekocinya, chanyeol tak bisa berenang.

DOR

dua bocah itu terdiam mendengar letusan senjata api

" suara apa itu? " bingung chanyeol padahal lagi asyik bercerita " sepertinya si jung sedang makan " jawab kris cuek, chanyeol menatapnya bingung dan berfikir ' kenapa laksaman jung makan sambil membunyikan pistol? pikir chanyeol bingung, kris tak peduli ia tahu yunho adalah orang yang kejam dan dingin membunuh siapapun yang di anggapnya penghalang tapi aneh dia sangat setia pada raja.

" kris, apa kita perlu kesana? " tanya chanyeol menunjuk ke pohon besar arah terdengarnya suara tadi " untuk apa? tidak usah biarkan saja itu urusan jung " jawab kris acuh, chanyeol menganguk paham, tuan mudanya memang paling malas mencampuri urusan orang lain " tap-"

DOR

suara itu terdengar lagi,kris mendesah

" oke, si jung sepertinya mulai kelewatan " ucap kris, chanyeol mulai ngeri dia mulai tahu yang di maksud kris, chanyeol merapat ke kris, ia takut, kris mengerut keningnya " kau kenapa? " tanya kris heran " kris kita harus patuh padanya kalau dia tidak ingin membunuh kita" kata chanyeol dengan gemetar, kris tertawa " haha dia tidak akan membunuh kita" chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya

dari arah terdengarnya suara , seorang anak kecil berlari segerombol orang-orang berseragam berlari mengejarnya, chanyeol menatapnya aneh dia mengira anak itu pencuri dan mereka mengejarnya,lain lagi dengan kris, dia memandang heran anak itu, kenapa dia sampai di kejar oleh anak buahnya jung, apa dia membuat masalah dan membuat jung murka?, kris menyeringai dia mempunyai ide dan ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan mainan yunho.

" chanyeol siapkan sekocinya, kita akan ke kapal " perintah kris tiba-tiba, chanyeol heran tapi dia mengiyakan saja karena itu tujuanya kembali ke kapal " oke," jawab chanyeol lalu melepas tali sekocinya dan mendorongnya ke laut, kris berlari menghampiri anak itu lalu menarik tanganya , anak itu terkejut dan memberontak kris makin kuat menariknya " ayo ikut denganku " seru kris dan anak itu terpaksa ikut denganya, mereka berlari ke pantai dan berenang ke sekoci, chanyeol membelalak tak percaya tuanya malah mengajak anak itu

" kenapa kau membawa dia ?" " naik kesekoci " kris tak menghiraukan chanyeol dan membantu anak itu menaiki sekoci, chanyeol masih menatapnya bingung dan penasaran lalu kris duduk di sebelah chanyeol , sekelompok orang yang tadi mengejarnya mendesah kecewa dan berteriak lalu mereka kembali ke tempat laksaman jung melaporkan kenakalan tuan muda yang malah membawa buronanya, yunho menghela nafas.

" ayo kita kembali ke kapal tapi sebelumnya kuburkan mereka di tempat yang layak " titahnya, anak buahnya menganguk dan melaksanakan perintahnya.  
yunho menatap datar 2 mayat yang tergeletak di depanya, dia berfikir 2 orang itu telah menyia-nyiakan nyawanya untuk mahluk yang tak seharusnya hidup di daratan, yunho memejamkan matanya lalu brdoa untuk mereka, air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir.

di atas sekoci

kris dan chanyeol memandang heran anak yang tadi di tolongnya, dia terus duduk memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya, mungkin dia masih takut' pikir dua bocah itu, tapi mereka masih heran dengan anak itu dia sedikit aneh memiliki rambut merah terang, chanyeol menyengol kris yang sedari tadi diam, dia menyuruhnya menanyainya chanyeol yakin kris pasti berani bicara.  
kris bangkit dari duduknya yang tadinya duduk di depanya dengan chanyeol lalu mendekati anak itu.

" hei...siapa namamu ?" tanyanya pelan, anak itu tidak merespon dia masih duduk memeluk lututnya " hei...kau tidak tulikan? " kesabaran kris sedikit berkurang, anak itu tetap tak meresponya, mengankat kepala dan menatapnya saja tidak apa lagi menjawabnya " baiklah kau bocah yang tidak tahu terimakasih silahkan kau lompat ke laut " katanya frustasi, chanyeol melotot sifat buruk temanya muncul lagi " kris..." bisik chanyeol menegurnya

anak itu bergerak lalu melepas tangan yang tadi memeluk lututnya, kris masih memandangnya jengkel , anak itu terisak dan bergumam " po,po "  
kris melunak, anak itu tentu sedang bersedih keluarganya barusan di bunuh jung sialan itu, kris berjanji akan segera memecatnya setelah nanti tiba di istana tak perlu menunggu dirinya menjadi raja itu terlalu lama.  
" kris, popo itu siapa? " bisik chanyeol bingung " ssst " kris mendesis menyuruh chanyeol diam, kris bergerak mencoba menegurnya lagi kenapa dia tiba-tiba iba pada anak ini padahal dirinya orang yang yang angkuh tak pernah peduli dengan siapapun, chanyeol heran melihatnya dan ini merupakan hal yang langka.  
" hei...? " ucap kris menyentuh pundah kecil anak itu, anak itu mendongak menatap kris dengan mata bulat yang basah.

DEG

kris merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, tatapan mata itu seolah telah menyihirnya , mata itu berbeda dengan mata manusia begitu dingin dan sejuk seperti air, chanyeol memandang kris heran kenapa mematung.

" kr-"

DUARRR

" UWAAAA "

3 bocah itu terjungkal, tiba-tiba ada tembakan meriam menyerangnya, kris mengeram marah dia tahu siapa pelakunya " JUNG YUNHO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! " teriaknya marah, orang yang berada di atas kapal sana menyeringai

" laksaman jung, aku mohon jangan sakiti tuan muda " mohon tuan kang yang merupakan pelayan pribadinya kris " aku tidak akan membunuh bocah nakal itu, hanya memberinya pelajaran " jawab yunho acuh dan memberi kode anak buahnya menembaknya lagi " tapi jika tuan muda terluka kau akan di pecat dan di hukum yang mulia wu " seakan tuli yunho tetap menyerangnya

DUARRR

" UWAAAAA "

BYURRRR

sekoci itu terbalik terkena serangan meriam, 3 bocah itu terombang-ambing berenang mengerak-gerakan kakinya agar tidak tengelam, mereka sudah menjauhi pantai dan percuma berenang ke pantai kapalnya tepat berada di depanya

" JUNG YUNHOOOO " teriak kris murka, menatap pria yang berdiri di atas dek, yunho menyeringai menatap tuan kecilnya di bawah sana

" kris..." teriak chanyeol melambai-lambai, kris menoleh dan melihat chanyeol tanganya terus bergerak mengapai-gapai air seolah air akan menelanya, mata kris melebar sepertinya ia baru sadar chanyeol tidak bisa berenang, kris berenang mendekati chanyeol dan memegang pinganganya agar tidak tengelam " terimakasih kris kau menolongku " katanya dengan nafas pendek-pendek, dia masih tersegal-segal karena terlalu banyak menelan air laut, kris mulai panik baru menyadari ada seorang lagi bersama mereka anak berambut merah itu, kris meliarkan pandangan mencari anak itu

' tidak ada, anak itu tidak ada, apa dia tengelam? ' batinya kalut

sret

tiba-tiba ada yang menarik mereka berdua, mendekapnya dengan erat dan membawanya terbang , terbang?, tidak! orang itu pria dewasa bertubuh kekar yang mendekapnya dan membawa mereka ke kapal mengunakan tangga darurat.

" kalian jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku, seharusnya kalian menurut menunggu di kapal sebelum aku mengurus pekerjaanku, kalian telah merusak semuanya " omel yunho memarahi dua bocah itu, kris dan chanyeol menunduk takut lebih tepatnya chanyeol yang ketakutan di marahi yunho, sedangkan kris dia menunduk karena merasa kehilangan, anak yang di tolongnya tenggelam dia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menyelamatkanya, baru kali ini ia peduli dengan orang lain, baru kali ini ia bersedih kepergian orang lain dan baru kali ini hatinya kosong hanya karena anak berambut merah itu padahal tidak sampai 30 menit mereka bertemu, kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

" kris..." panggil chanyeol khawatir kris tiba-tiba pendiam, biasanya dia akan adu mulut kalau yunho mengomelinya " kau baik-baik saja? " tanya chanyeol pelan takut temanya trauma tapi itu tidak mungkin kris yang ia kenal tak pernah takut memegang api ( maut ), kris mengeleng, chanyeol mendesah lega tapi tetap saja ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini.  
kris masih diam dengan tatapan kosong, dia seperti orang linglung tak menyadari dirinya dimana hatinya sepi padahal para awak kapal mondar-mandir dan yunho terus berteriak memerintah anak buahnya mengendalikan kapal.  
kris tersentak ada sesuatu di dekapanya, sebuah buku,sejak kapan aku memegang buku? ' batinya bingung, seingatnya ia turun dari kapal tak membawa apapun kenapa tiba-tiba ada buku di dekapanya? itu buku dongeng cerita little mermaid yang sudah usang itu tidak mungkin bukunya, semua buku koleksinya bagus-bagus dan bersampul emas jadi tidak mungkin dia memiliki buku itu.

apa buku ini milik anak itu? ' batinya masih bertanya-tanya tentang sosok anak aneh berambut merah, matanya biru laut, bibirnya merah seperti warna rambutnya, kulitnya sangat putih dan pucat diam-diam kris tersenyum yakin anak itu masih hidup dan mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi.

.

END

.  
ff ini terinspirasi dari manga one piece vol berapa lupa, yang menceritakan masa lalu nico robin ngak sepenuhnya mirip sih ada terinspirasi dari film avatar dan aquamarine dan romeo and juliet.  
ini twoshoot jadi akan ada sekuelnya, apa chapter 2 ya? oke, mungkin ini ff aneh yang isi ceritanya ngak biasa dan pastinya pada bingung. aku lagi pusing melanjutkan ffku yang belum kelar TSE sama ILYF tinggal 1 chapter lagi tamat kalau wu family bakalan sepanjang masa ngak bakalan tamat dan ngak tahu kapan lanjutinya wkwkwk.


End file.
